


Negotiation

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bottom Matt Murdock, Cock Rings, Cuckolding, Filming, Force Play, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Office Sex, Open Relationships, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Safewords, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surrogacy, Voyeurism, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt blinked as his phone called out that 'BB' was calling him, he grabbed and swiped it before setting it to his ear and going back to reading, “Bruce, I'm working, you know office hours are off limits for last minute sessions.”“That's what I told Tony, he isn't listening. It's just discussion though, if that makes you feel better?”Matt tapped his knuckles against the table, “If I come back to the office wobbling around again, Foggy is going to flip shit... again. This is Just discussion, right?”“If it makes you feel better, I'll blow you if it gets rough on you.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 36





	Negotiation

Matt blinked as his phone called out that 'BB' was calling him, he grabbed and swiped it before setting it to his ear and going back to reading, “Bruce, I'm working, you know office hours are off limits for last minute sessions.”

“That's what I told Tony, he isn't listening. It's just discussion though, if that makes you feel better?”

Matt tapped his knuckles against the table, “If I come back to the office wobbling around again, Foggy is going to flip shit... again. This is Just discussion, right?”

“If it makes you feel better, I'll blow you if it gets rough on you.”

Oh that sounded like an idea, no feeling like his legs were set too wide for his hips and no unwanted tension trying to walk back up the stairs, “Alright, when?”

“We're waiting out front in the car.”

“Dammit Stark,” Matt hissed as he grumbled and hung up before standing, “I've got something I forgot about...”

Foggy was on red alert, “Matt...”

“Relax, Foggy, just a meeting thing.” Matt grabbed his cane as he headed out to Foggy grumbling about 'neutering' again. Happy was a good guy, he kept to his business, but something told him the moment he saw him open the door that he was keyed up and worried. Probably about the integrity of the vehicle given this isn't the first time he'd picked Matt up but it was the first with Bruce in the vehicle. “So, what's this about?” was asked the moment he settled and felt the door shut, shifting his head and grumbling about sound proof vehicles and air pressure.

“Tony has some, requests and I came to make sure no one ended up punched due to 'negotiation', that and he wouldn't share a lot of the details with me... The one I got so far is, he wants to record.”

Matt sighed, purposefully swiping his cane right, catching Tony's ankle with it to make him jump and curse, “Oops, sorry.”

“Asshole, yeah I'm here, I wanted to judge your reaction when he told you about that.”

“You want to record us?”

“Personal use only. Well, that and if we all agreed to another party seeing it, that is. Either way it'd be private use.”

“Details, Stark, I'm not agreeing to anything until I get details.”

“I want to set up a scene, you know what those are right?”

“Mhm,” Matt sighed and let his eyes drift closed as the car started moving, “We're not doing it right now though... If anything depending on if I agree it will have to wait anyway. I've got court tomorrow, and I learned from my first time dealing with court after Bruce had at me that that is never happening again.”

“Buzz kill,” Tony spat it like a curse at him, “Fine. Friday? That's two days out.”

“That's Bruce's day, Tony, you'd have to ask him about that one.”

Bruce chuckled, “Details, Stark...”

“Fine, okay, total control. Think, attack dog and prey kinda thing, I know that'll get your engine revving, Murdock. You already said just being near Bruce makes you want to just whine and beg like a bitch.”

“No damage,” Bruce immediately stated.

Matt smirked, “Minimal damage,” he nudged the arm when he felt Bruce shift to gape at him, “I love your hand prints all over me, big guy. Wouldn't fell broken up if a few teeth marks ended up there too but we both know you panic if you so much as leave lip prints on my neck.”

“Considering how easily I could snap your neck, can you fault me?”

Matt shook his head, “No, it's why I'm saying I wouldn't mind them. If they happen that's your call.”

“One of these days, Banner, I do want to see your teeth marks on that plump ass of his... I mean, that's just mandatory. But, it can wait until you're ready for that.”

“Okay, so, Bruce gets to be the 'attack dog' in this case... So, I'm the prey I take it.”

“Mhm,” Tony was smirking, “And I'm in completely in control of my stud and his little bitch. Here, check this out,” Matt blinked and sighed as he held out his hand, disregarding the hand reaching out to him, Bruce chuckled and shifted, probably rolling his eyes, “Oh, right. Here.”

Matt frowned at the item set in his hand, “What is this? Feels like, one of those 3D puzzles,” he ran his fingers along what seemed to be a smooth metal ball, fingers finding smooth grooves in the different sections.

Bruce tapped his hand so he could see it, “Is this what I think it is?”

“”Well, unless it's a vibrator, I'm clueless,” Matt shrugged.

“It's a high tech cock ring. I've got a set of them for the three of us. Mine controls yours,” Matt was confused at Tony's chuckle, “You don't get off until I do, either of you.”

Matt tapped at the ball again, “I'm not seeing it.”

“Here, I'll show you Banner's,” Matt tensed when his his arm was grabbed before relaxing as Tony did that caused the ball to slap against his arm before creeping around it and tightening to the point Matt flexed just to make sure he wasn't going to feel his fingers going numb. “Simple as that, it lets up when it registers I've orgasmed, then it goes back to constricting.”

“How, um,” Matt flexed and winced, “My fingers are going numb, that's... not a good thing for a man that already has some low sensitivity already.”

“It's being thrown off by the fact it's your arm, here, want an actually demonstration?”

Matt glared, “How do I get this off me?”

“Bruce, say it.”

“Red?” Matt sighed in relief the moment the thing dropped off his arm, rubbing at the redness and bruising he knew would be there, “Tony, did you seriously have to use mine on him? It's already bruising...”

“So, safewords are the abort signal for them? Just ours though right?”

“Yellow releases the tension, so don't cheat, Murdock, but Red is the full release 'get it off' trigger word.”

“Okay, so,” Matt reached down to grip the ring, “You want orgasm denial, and control, and you want me prey. Right?”

“I actually want Bruce to bend you over my desk and fuck you to with an inch of your life. The orgasm denial is an incentive to get him past that little worry wart mindset I know you can't stand.”

“You want desperate fucking and begging, and you want it legit from us both not just me.” Matt snickered, “What happens when I pass out?”

“That is another part of the negotiation... what happens if you pass out or become non-responsive, like you're want to do most of the time after we're through.”

Matt chuckled, “I've gone 'lights out' with Bruce before, usually I snap back out of it. I don't think I've actually gone completely out yet.”

“You do go non-responsive though,” Bruce mumbled, “That I'm worried about.”

Matt smirked, “I've never actually had anyone put me out for real... I, yeah, that's something I'd like to at least try. If Bruce is willing to continue after that. Never know, might come to fighting though so, just be ware I might wake up swinging.”

Bruce chuckled, “Do you want me to just pin you until you figure it out and keep going or talk you down if that happens?”

Matt licked his lips, “I, just, do what you think is best, but I'm definitely going to have to hold you to that offer of blowing me just at the thought of being pinned and clueless...”

“Alright, we're not the type that 'no doesn't mean no' so we'll play it just be vocal if you can think, okay?”

“Mhm, are we through here yet? Because I seriously want to climb into Bruce's lap right now.”

Tony was grinning as he held up something as Bruce shifted to kneel in front of Matt, “Want to try it out? You already know how to get it off.”

Matt licked his lips, breathing picking up, “Um, I, I need to get back to the office...”

“You can take it off at any time.”

Matt growled as he snatched up the small thing and started grabbing at his fly. “Do NOT even think about telling it to stay on.”

“I would never.”


End file.
